


Sidewinder

by soterchan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically, Domestic Kylux, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Minor Violence, aroace rey, millionaire au, not graphic, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soterchan/pseuds/soterchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Never look your boss in the eye. If your boss asks you to do something, it's a command not a suggestion.<br/>2.Losing a mission means losing your job; no if, ands, or buts.<br/>3.Under no circumstance are you supposed to go against orders; doing so can result death or extermination.<br/>Hux follows these simple rules like a bible, he would follow them to his grave. The agency he works for is a highly recognized corporation full of tactful killers and covert spies, rules are important to control the chaos. Each assassin is trained to murder elegantly and quickly, leaving no trace of their existence.<br/>~<br/>Despite being incredibly full of himself, Hux is a cunning and talented secret agent, actually he's top at his agency. However, one of his friends pose a threat to his career so he takes manners into his own hands, disobeying the strict policy he's had installed in him at birth. Not only do his morals start to collapse around him, but the man he viewed as nothing more than an idiotic loaf turns out to be much smarter than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.Never look your boss in the eye. If your boss asks you to do something, it's a command not a suggestion.

2.Losing a mission means losing your job; no if, ands, or buts.

3.Under no circumstance are you supposed to go against orders; doing so can result death or extermination.

Hux follows these simple rules like a bible, he would follow them to his grave. The agency he works for is a highly recognized corporation full of tactful killers and covert spies, rules are important to control the chaos. Each assassin is trained to murder elegantly and quickly, leaving no trace of their existence. Hux is like no other agent, his skills far greater than any of the others. Of course, he would be the right choice for a mission so dangerous and critical, which is more or less what he thinks he deserves.

“Hux, you didn't get the mission to exterminate Kylo Ren.”

“What do you mean I didn't get the mission?” Hux says, almost enraged. He should get this mission. Kylo Ren is like no other target the agency has faced, he's a man with great power and great ability; he can't be killed easily.

Snoke tilts his head down slowly and repeats himself, “You did not get the mission.” He grabs the small glass of whiskey sitting at the edge of his fine wood desk and takes a sip. “Agent Phasma will be taking care of it. She's been showing potential and can be taking your spot soon if you do not get off the high horse you built for yourself.”

Hux looks at his feet, trying not to feel the shame hanging over him from Snoke's comment. He walks out of the room swiftly, without saying a word. The long hallways of the massive building are empty, only Hux's footsteps can be heard clicking against the white tile. Before he gets to his office, Hux has already started to fidget at the cigarettes in his pockets, dying for a smoke. Kicking the office door shut, he pulls one out and opens the window. Delicately, he puffs out a cloud of smoke and rests his elbows on the windowsill overlooking the beautiful city of Miami. Night had just fallen and the moon is barely showing, but Hux is still there trying to calm his nerves.

Agent Phasma, someone Hux admires deeply and even would be considered a friend, has the one assignment he wanted the most. Kylo Ren is business man, making money any chance he can, even if it means corrupting other companies or eliminating competition. As Hux suspects, a CEO of a rivalry business hired the International Organization of Special Agents, IOSA, to hit Ren and finally put an end to his financial regime. A mission like this could take months to complete, someone can't just simply put a bullet in Ren's head. All the secrets he's been hiding from the world need to be exposed first, then execution.

 _Phasma probably isn't capable of this mission_ , Hux thinks to himself. _She certainly has the ability to succeed, but she's an assassin, good at only one thing and that's bloodshed. Sneaking into the life of someone else, close enough that they would trust you with their life, is not something she can do._

He smashes the cigarette into the ash tray on his desk and grabs his briefcase knowing what he must do.

* * *

“I can't show you those files, sir.”

“Thanisson I swear to God you will show me the papers for the Ren case or I will let everyone know about your sticker collection.”

“Hux, I'm actually proud of that collection.”

“Okay...” Hux crosses his arms and glances over to the bathroom. “What if I share the time you had bad tacos for lunch and-”

Thanisson interrupts him and quickly closes out of his game of computer solitaire. “I'll email you the copy of the case.”

He smiles with satisfaction and pats Thanisson's back, “That's what I thought.” Hux walks away from his desk and past all the other tech guys towards his office with his packed suitcases.

Waiting for the copy, Hux opens up his bag full of weapons and carefully counts out how many of each item he has.

  * 2 Semi-automatic Handguns.
  * 400 Bullets (Hux knows he's not going to even need this much but he always brings too many).
  * 1 Hunting knife.
  * 3 Explosives



Compared to what he normally brings on missions, it's nothing. However, he knows he wouldn't be needing most of these things, they're only insurance if something happens.

* * *

Phasma carefully pulls on her stockings and then slips into her shining red heels. She zips up her draping sliver dress and completes the look with bullet red lipstick and beautiful diamond earrings, her mother's she would say. Vintage.

The party is on the hotel roof loft, it is much of a walk so she makes her way over to the floor's elevator taking the easy option. Compared to her, the elevator was more of a closet, with her head almost hitting the ceiling due to her heels. Although, she prefers it this way, she loves to loom over others especially her prey.

Phasma walks out of the elevator and into a small staircase leading into the completely windowed loft beautifully showcasing the New York skyline. Through the crowd a man with curly black hair and the perfect fitting gray suit strides over to Phasma, grabbing a glass of champagne. He hands the glass with a charming wink.

“I've never seen a more striking woman than you,” he says, the words rolling of his tongue like velvet. “You're truly unique with your features.”

“You mean that I'm tall but pretty, right?” Phasma shoots back.

The man stammers a bit, his witty facade backing away. “That's... that isn't what I meant. Look at your eyes against your sliver dress! The sparkles in the fabric bring out the true shine in your lovely eyes. What's your name? Mine is Poe.”

She's heard that name somewhere, Phasma knows it. Not only that, but she notices this man is awfully clever for someone who has been apparently drinking since this party actually started two hours ago. “'Bye', it's a popular name in my culture.” Phasma hands him back the glass and walks away, a little faster then she would have liked to admit.

Poe looks behind him at her, stunned that she was able to get past him. Quickly, he darts for the bathroom.

Phasma looks around the crowded party, searching for her target, the host. Desperately trying to stay normal after her incident with Poe, she manages to scarf down six mini quiches in one go. Eating at a party is what people do, correct? She definitely doesn't want to stand out if a sniper is near by.

 _Oh god, what if I'm the target?_ Her mind starts racing with thoughts. _This could have been a trap to get IOSA, planned by a foreign agency._

Finally, she looks outside the window/wall and spots him outside leaning against the rooftop's railing. Someone is with him though, a man a little shorter than him. Knowing it wasn't Poe due to his height alone, Phamsa walks outside confidently, hoping to get the taller man's attention. The loud music coming front inside the loft causes them to turn around, their faces being illuminated by the party's lights.

She freezes seeing who Kylo is with. “Hux?!”

“Hux!” Kylo throws his arms in the air joyfully. “So that's your name! I knew it started with a 'H' I just thought it was something normal like Howard, but then again my name is idiotic as well. Is she your acquaintance, Hux?”

Hux shakes his shock off and faces Phasma. “I can't recall her name, I doubt I would have forgotten someone of his size though.”

Phamsa laughs, recognizing her good friend Hux's usual playful tease. “My name is Gwen, remember? We dated in high school back when I was six foot and you were only five-four.” Despite how they managed to make the situation light, she sends a confused glare in Hux's direction in which he returns a cold stare, nothing like Phamsa has seen.

Hux is a serious man, but he and Phasma are close, the both of them loosen up around each other. This is when it clicked in her head, Hux came to steal her mission.

“Gwen...” Hux said with a growing smirk. “Can you please leave me and Mr. Ren alone? We were having a delightful, _private_ , conversation.”

She couldn't attack now, it would blow both of their covers. So, Phasma nods and silently makes her way back inside, which is as somber as she is. Everyone is quiet, their hands up in the air. On the stage where the band was playing, someone with a mask on is shouting orders and Phasma quickly obeys. She turns to look outside and sees both the men are gone conveniently for them.

“I really don't want to hurt anyone,” Phasma knows this man's voice. “I just need to know where Kylo Ren is.”

“He just left!” Phasma yells at the man.

Unfortunately, he's very aware of who she is. He jumps off the stage and bolts towards the staircase, Phasma right behind him. He's too slow for her, he knows that so her tackle was predicted. “Phasma please!” The man pleas underneath her.

She keeps the tight grip on him, but removes his mask. “Sniper 2187?”

“Actually it's Finn, I've always had a name but the full-of-themselves spies like you and Hux never bothered to learn.”

Before she can reply, Poe dashes into the staircase and fires at her missing, but it was enough for her to release Finn. Poe grabs Finn and drags him back into the party. Phasma sprints after the two and follows them outside where they leap into a helicopter, leaving the scene. Just her luck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wanted to try something because Hux seemed to be a good fit in this role. I got this idea while watching Archer months ago and planned it out, but forgot about it. Since summer came I found it in my drafts and decided to finish the first chapter. It will update hopefully regularly :) (if i'm not lazy)


	2. Chapter 2

“Even though I threw that party, it sucked,” Ren says as he fiddles with the sugar packets on the diner's table.  
It's still night, around midnight currently, and Ren had dragged Hux to his favorite spot, a twenty-four hour Greek diner. Ren's treating both of them to gyros and the perfect cup of late night coffee. Honestly, it's a bit confusing to Hux that Ren, a millionaire, casually eats at a shabby and outdated diner. Shouldn't a man of his class have a different taste? More elevated in a way?

Hux sits there, letting Ren ramble on about all the parties he's been to in the last month. He's not really listening, his stomach isn't really letting him. The overwhelming scent of feta cheese and garlicky hummus distracts him, leading him to be completely out of the conversation. Once the food comes, Ren still continues talking, just now his mouth is full of tzatziki sauce and meat.

Even if it's only because of his empty stomach, Hux now understands why Ren comes here often. He can't recall a single thing that tastes better than this.

“Is Hux your first name?”

“What?” Finally, Hux snaps back to attention.

“Hux, is it your first name?” Ren wipes his hands on his paper napkin. “I'm not judging, but it's a weird name.”

“No, it's my last name, most people just prefer to call me that.”

“Well, what is it then?”

He pauses for a second, trying to remember the name he chose this time. Was it Jared? No, he used that the last time he went to L.A. He knows he has a New York one. “Bryan.”

“Bryan Hux, it doesn't really have that much of a ring to it,” Ren laughs softly to himself. “I'll keep calling you Hux, it sounds better. Plus, you don't really look like a Bryan.”

“What do I look like?”

“Something more elegant.”

Hux changes the subject, trying to focus more on his target's life. Although, the other man isn't having it that way. Ren continues to ask questions about Hux, but they're only mundane things he can answer without thought thankfully. When the night finally comes to a close the two depart and Ren hails a cab for Hux. They arrange plans to meet tomorrow for lunch, Ren says he's interested in finding out more about “the mysterious Hux”.

* * *

Phasma is at her hotel room now, pacing back and forth wondering what she should do. Obviously she has to tell Snoke, but it seems weird for the best agent to go rogue. It might just be a test on her to see if she's ready to take Hux's throne. If she can beat him at his own game then he'll be gone, the agency won't need his espionage skills anymore. It's a bit melancholy though, Phasma fighting her friend for his position. She's always respected Hux and saw him as legendary despite them being almost the same age.

Forty-seven eliminated targets on record for Hux. Most agents only come close to ten because the missions calling for execution are rare, but that's his specialty. Hux is like a snake, he's able to slither in close and swallow his victim, making it seem as though he was never there. He's quick, yet understands the time needed for the missions he does. Some take weeks, other months, and he's completely dedicated to all of them.  
Phasma's resume is certainly impressive coming in at twenty kills, but her target missions are different than Hux's. Her's call for a quick killing, something that takes at most a week. That's why Kylo Ren is such a shock to everyone, but mostly herself. Why would she get a task that requires such detail if it wasn't for some larger purpose? Coming to the conclusion that this is all a test, she decides not to tell Snoke.

“This means war, Hux,” Phasma says aloud to no one as she climbs into bed. “I will win this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so brief, I couldn't think of anything else to add.


End file.
